


Il triangolo degli Uchiha

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection, Love Triangles, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomNaruto; F/M; triangle.Prompt: Protectiveness
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Petalo di ciliegio [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035056
Kudos: 1





	Il triangolo degli Uchiha

Il triangolo degli Uchiha

La luce della luna rossa illuminava la figura di Sakura, dando riflessi sanguigni ai suoi corti capelli rosa.

Il viso di Itachi aveva un taglio severo ed i suoi occhi erano gelidi.

“Devi scegliere… e lo sai anche tu.

Non puoi continuare così” disse secco il ninja.

Sakura chinò il capo, mentre le sue iridi verde smeraldo diventavano liquide.

“”M-mi dispiace… Mi dispiace! I-io non posso. Non puoi chiedermelo” gemette, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Itachi sospirò.

“Sakura, lo sai che ti amo… Però non posso continuare così. Non posso saperti divisa a metà tra me e lui. Non condivido mai ciò che è mio… Neanche con il mio adorato fratello” le disse.

Sakura si strinse la maglietta rossa spasmodicamente fino a sbiancare le nocche della mano sinistra.

< Mi sento soffocare. Perché il mio cuore è diviso tra entrambi? > si chiese.

“Se non riesci a scegliere lo farò io per te” disse Itachi. Le si avvicinò e le posò un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Cosa?” chiese Sakura.

Dei corvi la circondarono, oscurandole la visione con le loro piume nere.

“Itachi!” gridò la giovane.

I corvi volarono via, gracchiando e lei si guardò intorno, confusa.

< Se n’è andato… Mi ha lasciato… > pensò Sakura, mentre una singola lacrima le rigava il viso.

***

Sakura domandò secca: “Quindi hai deciso di tornare? Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto a questo villaggio hai ancora questa faccia tosta?”.

Sasuke chinò il capo, con un’espressione contrita.

“Non m’interessa cosa pensa il villaggio di me”. Alzò lo sguardo e la fissò. “A me interessa se tu mi odi”.

Sakura sospirò.

“Non ho smesso di pensarti un attimo in tutto questo tempo. Forse è per questo che ho cercato di sconfiggerti, per poter finalmente andare avanti” rispose.

Sasuke la guardò con aria confusa.

“Ti sorprende?” domandò Sakura.

Uchiha rispose: “Un po’”.

< Mio fratello è morto e ho scoperto che aveva sempre avuto ragione lei a fidarsi di lui.

Ho sempre temuto che lo preferisse a me > pensò.

Sakura avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Ho cercato di odiarti, ma non ci sono riuscita. La verità è che sei sempre stato nel mio cuore e nei miei pensieri perché non ho mai smesso di amarti.

Ti desidero proprio come il primo giorno in cui ti ho visto, da bambini” ammise, allargando le braccia.

< Sono stanca delle bugie. Ora voglio solo essere sincera > si disse.

“Eppure ti ho lasciato” ammise Sasuke, voltando lo sguardo.

Sakura si fermò, abbassando le braccia.

“Sì, ed è stato molto stupido da parte tua” sputò con rabbia.

Sasuke ammise: “Pensavo che l’unico modo per proteggerti fosse allontanarti da me e dal mio odio”.

“Il mio mondo è migliore se ci sei perché non posso vivere se non ci sei. Il mio intero mondo perde di significato” ribatté Sakura.

“Sakura… Io volevo solo proteggerti” ribadì Sasuke.

Sakura negò col capo.

“Io non ho bisogno di protezione. Soprattutto non da te” disse secca. Il vento le fece finire una foglia tra i capelli.

Sasuke chinò il capo, assumendo nuovamente un’aria sconsolata.

“Non ho fatto una singola scelta giusta in questi anni.

Non ti ho protetto perché ne avevi bisogno, ma perché ne avevo bisogno io. Tenerti al sicuro era l’unica mia buona azione, l’unico atto che potesse riscattarmi” gemette.

Sakura impallidì, notando che gli occhi di lui erano lucidi.

“Come posso implorare la tua misericordia?” domandò, cadendo in ginocchio. “Non ho il diritto di riapparire nella tua vita. Sono così egoista”.

Sakura corse verso di lui, con aria incredula. Lo abbracciò teneramente e gli posò un bacio sulla testa.

< Non volevo vederlo così: fragile e distrutto. Questa volta io devo proteggere lui > pensò.

Sasuke inspirò l’odore di lei.

< Alla fine anche il mio cuore mi ha tradito. La maschera di uomo forte che ho costruito in questi anni si è disintegrata > pensò, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

< Voglio farti sentire protetto, amore mio > si disse Sakura, cullandolo.

Sasuke si alzò in piedi e l’abbracciò a sua volta.

Sakura serrò gli occhi.

< Perdonami Itachi. Hai scelto per me ed ora devo rispettare quella scelta. Dovrò dimenticarti ed essere salda per stare accanto a tuo fratello.

Avresti voluto così anche tu. In fondo hai sempre voluto proteggerlo > pensò.


End file.
